Finally Together
by Verkaa
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome can't sleep so what do they do about it? hehe RATED:MA for highly explicit content
1. Couldn't Sleep

_DISCLAMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: Yeah I wish he was mine_

**o(0 0)**

_WARNING FOR ALL CHAPTERS: This story had explicit content and language please be advised you have been warned!_

**Couldn't sleep**

It was getting dark, they were all tired...of course Inuyasha would never admit it. After killing nearly a thousand demons everyone was exhausted.

"Look there's a village up ahead, maybe we could ask them to rest a little overnight" Miroku said to everyone.

"Good idea" Kagome replied.

"Hmm I'm not tired". Inuyasha frowned.

"Of course you are Inuyasha" Shippo told him"

"I didn't ask you!"...Bam, Inuyasha gave Shippo a nuggi. "Waaa Kagome!" Shippo cried. «Inuyasha...Sit boy!" "No Kagome...Ahh!" Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Traitor" He smirked. Miroku and Sango giggled. Inuyasha got up and they and they moved toward the village. Kagome was carrying her bike; the squeak of the wheels could be heard as they moved on the road. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was beautiful, the way her dark hair moved in the wind, it was smooth and so sleek almost impossible to resist. He wanted her; he wanted her to be his, but how? What about Kikuyu, Naraku and the sacred jewel. Suddenly Kagome noticed him staring,

"What's wrong?" His eyes moved away from her hair.

"Nothing is wrong!" He smirked and blushed a little. She turned towards the road and smiled. They finally came to the village.

"Hello may we rest a bit in your village" Sango asked an old woman that was passing by.

"Oh travelers I see, certainly, follow me. She lead them to a little wooden house, inside of each were two rooms, on the floor were clean velvet colored sheets.

"The girls may sleep in this room" She pointed at a room, and the boys mat sleep in this one" She pointed at the other. "Your welcome here, stay as long as you like".

They all went into the girl's room, "ah" Miroku stretched, "I'm so tired" he yawned.

"Who wants supper?" Kagome reached for her backpack. "Me" everyone screamed. Kagome took a blanket out of her backpack, followed by all kinds of food that was laid on it. Everyone sat around the blanket and munched on whatever they laid eyes upon. Little did Inuyasha know the Kagome desired him too, maybe more then he desired her. While she drank her instant coffee she gazed at Inuyasha who was eating noodle soup. She looked at his pink ears, then his silvery hair as it lay peacefully on his shoulders. His loose robe was so comfortably fit against his body. She wondered what he would be like if he wasn't wearing it. His Yellow eyes moved towards hers.

"What!" He screamed at her.

"Oh nothing" She flushed her face and blushed at the shameful thoughts she had. She sighed and drank her coffee.

After they ate, they decided to go to sleep, the guys left the girl's room and went to there own. Sango and Kagome lied down on there sheets. Kirara and Shippo were already sound asleep next to each other in a corner. Sango looked curiously at Kagome.

"You like Inuyasha don't you?" She asked.

"Huh! How did you know?"

"Oh only the so many times you guys fight and stare at each other" Sango smiled.

"It's that obvious?" Kagome blushed

"You're meant to be together" Sango said still smiling.

"You really think so, I wish he could show how he feels, he's such an idiot, and he can never express his feelings, What about you and Miroku?" She asked trying to change the subject. "That pervert?" Sango said, they both giggled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha couldn't sleep; he looked at Miroku who was probably dreaming already. What was this strange feeling that he had, like butterflies in his stomach when he saw Kagome or thought of her. It was torturing him. He didn't want to admit that he desired her.

He went outside and jumped on the houses roof and sat down to think a little.

'Why can't I sleep? Kagome is so beautiful, I wish I could have her' he thought. 'But what about Kikyou do I still desire her?' He angrily took a rock from the roof and through it as far as he could. He put his hands on his head and bent a little. 'What am I supposed to do?'

"Hey Inuyasha?" He picked his head up in alert. It was Kagome, he couldn't be more happier to see her, but kept him feelings to himself. He didn't say anything, just reached his hand out towards her, she caught his hand and he helped her up on the roof. She thanked him and sat next to him. She looked at the stars. The wind shifted her hair.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"No" she smiled at him. "I had too much to think about" She continued.

He didn't answer. She looked down at his hand that was touching the roof to support him from falling. She suddenly put her hand on his and started stroking it. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he turned to her. With ought thinking he took her hand that was stroking his and turned her towards him and brought her closer not taking eyes of her juicy lips. His lips finally touched hers. She was surprised at first but then kissed him back. He sucked her bottom lip. His tongue thoroughly went in and out. He still held her hand while stroking her hair with the other. He kissed her deeper wanting to feel more.

He then suddenly opened his eyes and pulled away from her. She looked up at him and leaned to kiss him again but he put one finger on her mouth and stopped her. Their eyes met. "Come with me." He told her.

"Where?" She surprisingly asked.

"You'll see". He smiled at her and picked her up, then he jumped from the roof and flew high in the air, then he went down and up and down and up, Kagome had butterflies in her stomach, she held him close, finally he stopped. He put her down. She looked around, it was beautiful, they were near a lake, the water glittered and it was surrounded by cherry trees that just started blossoming. The blossoms glowed in the dark as they shifted in the wind making little pink specks flying everywhere. The wind picked up Kagome's hair.

'She looks so beautiful like this' Inuyasha looked at her.

"Wow it's amazing here; I've never seen this place before."

"Yah it is nice here, I used to come here when I was little." He came up to her and put his arms around her from the back. "You know just to get away from everything." He continued.

"Mhhmm." She mumbled enjoying his embrace.

He leaned to her neck and nibbled slightly giving it soft bites. She moaned slightly. She turned her head and he kissed her passionately on her almost irresistible lips. She turned around in him arms and put her hands on his chest running her tongue through his mouth. His hands were on her shoulders. He gently sat her down on his lap on the dark green grass surrounding the lake. Still kissing he untied her scarf and nibbled on her collarbone.

He started to unbutton her blouse while still kissing her neck. All of a sudden her eyes opened and she gently pushed him away. He picked his head up and his amber eyes looked at her in concern as if asking what's wrong? She didn't look at him. "Inuyasha I'm…" He cut her of with a short kiss. Then leaned to her ear. "I know…me too." He whispered to comfort her then went to her neck again. She realized that nothing mattered anymore and all she wanted was him.

He unbuttoned her blouse and took it of, he saw a bra, he never seen one of these before but he didn't stop to question. He cut it down the middle with his nails and it snapped in half making Kagome gasp. He took it of impatiently revealing her creamy bare breasts. He kissed her lower and lower until he reached one of her breasts and started nibbling on it. She gave a slight louder moan which he enjoyed; he laid her down on the cool grass. She felt it pinch her back.

She untied his kimono and took it off to throw where the rest of her cloth were. She slid her hands down his chest. His body was amazing; she wished she could be like this forever. He now wet lower and kissed her stomach circling his tongue around her naval. He picked up his head and pulled on her skirt. It came of in an instant. He kissed lower and lower. Her breathing became faster; he slid her panties down and revealed her wet passage. He spread her legs exposing all of her to him and started liking it with soft bites. Her breathing became even faster. He made circular motions around her nub, then he went in and out. She held her hand to her head and gave a loud moan. He enjoyed every second of it. She was close to an orgasm, but he kept teasing her. He went deeper inside and twisted his tongue. She was so wet she thought she was going to die of the pleasure. "Oh god!" She screamed and started bucking her hips against him. He licked faster. She finally came into his mouth. He licked her sweet juices. Then went up to her mouth and kissed her. Her moans and whimpers were making him so hard he needed to be inside her soon. He broke the kiss and just watched her panting out of breath. Her hands cam down onto his hips and in a quick motion she pulled his pants or revealing his hard erection. She spread her legs; he started pushing his sex through her walls breaking anything was in his way. Her tight little hot body wrapped around him. He tried to go as slow as he could, he didn't want to hurt her. He was holding the grass, sweat ran across his body. He finally went deep enough and started moving his hips back and forth.

"Oh Inuyasha." She moaned under her breath. He moved faster enjoying every inch of her. He groaned.

"Ah ahh ahhh!." She was so close. Both their breathing was extremely fast. She started moving with him. They both exploded at the same time. He put himself out of her and collapsed on her stomach. Breathless. Then he went up to her face and lay on the grass next to her. They both smiled at each other. He put his hand around her and she cuddled next to him closing her eyes. He reached his hand out for his haori and spread it over them. He lied back down and stroked her hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Inuyasha I love you." She whispered.

"I know me too." He smiled. "I love you too Kagome." He kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him and hugged him closer as the drifted of to sleep.

_An: Hey guys hope you like this story well send your reviews and I might continue _


	2. Coming Back

**Coming Back**

The sun poked through Kagome's eyes. She twitched and opened them. She realized where she was.

'It really wasn't a dream.' She thought to herself. She turned over still covered with Inuyasha's Kimono. He wasn't there. She wondered were he was. Inuyasha's pants were gone too. She decided to take a swim in the beautiful lake until he came back. She dived into the lake; the water was so cool and refreshing. She swam back up and lied against a rock in the lake. She relaxed and thought about the night before.

'Last night was amazing.' She twisted the water out of her hair.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Someone was calling her. She tilted her head to look beyond the rock, it was Inuyasha. He had something on his back. He was looking for Kagome. She came out behind the rock and waved to him.

"Hey I'm over here."

"Come here." He called to her and put a basket down that he was wearing on his back.

"No you come here." She said and splashed him.

"Oh yeah." He took of his pants in a hurry and jumped into the lake almost on top of her. She screamed as he jumped in. Then he quickly came out of the water and put his hands around her and pulled her down in the water. She screamed again. When he brought her back up they started laughing. Then they looked into each others eyes and kissed gain. He still had his hands around her. He put his face on her shoulder and squeezed tighter.

"Where did you go?" She asked. He let go and said. "When I woke up you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you so I quietly got up and went to get us some breakfast.

"Oh you're so sweet she smiled. He blushed.

"Come on I'm hungry." She pulled him out of the lake. They put their clothes back on. Kagome twisted her hair to dry it. Inuyasha brought the basket he made from branches and leaves. It contained all kind of food; berries, fish, fruits. Kagome was amazed at all his hard work.

"Wow this is really nice." She said and sat down on the grass. He sat across from her and they both started eating.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku when she came out of her room.

"I don't know, Inuyasha isn't here either, maybe Kagome wanted to go home and Inuyasha helped her."

"I don't think so; Kagome's backpack is still here." Shippo said yawning.

"I wonder were they gone." Miroku said in confusion. Sango's eyes widened. Miroku looked at her,

"What?" He asked.

"You don't think they um… you know." She said.

"They what?" Shippo asked.

"Oh my god are... Oh my god seriously?" Miroku's eyes widened too.

"No they couldn't." Sango thought out loud.

"They couldn't what!" Shippo screamed.

"Well I think it's about time they did." Miroku smiled eagerly.

"I guess so, but still can't believe they would." Sango said.

"Believe what, did what, will somebody tell me what's going on?" Shippo said in frustration.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Shouldn't we be getting back, Sango and Miroku could be worried." Kagome said to Inuyasha who was sitting behind her leaning against a tree. Kagome was sitting on his lap and leaning on his chest while he stroked her hair.

"Let's stay like this a little longer." He brushed against her soft hair that had finally dried since the lake.

"I guess." She sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly Kagome got up.

"No! I totally forgot."

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a huge test tomorrow and I totally forgot, I should be getting back."

"No come on can't you skip this test." Inuyasha got up.

"No I'm sorry, my grades are really bad and I have been cutting school for so long." She looked at him. He was really upset.

"I'll come back; I promise it will only be a day." She hugged him.

"Come on let's go to Miroku and Sango they must be worried sick by now." She released him.

"Alright let's go." He picked her up and jumped into the air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Look there they are." Shippo screamed. Miroku and Sango looked up. Inuyasha jumped down and put Kagome on her feet and let her go Miroku and Sango couldn't.

"Hey guys." Kagome said.

"Where were you?" Shippo asked.

"Oh um had to get something from back home and I still need to go back."

"Home ha?" Miroku said still smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

'Oh my god does he know, no he couldn't. "Ok I'm going to get my back pack and we're gonna go." Kagome said and went into the wooden house. Inuyasha was staring at her as she walked inside. Miroku and Sango were grinning at him. He turned his gaze to them.

"What!" He said surprisingly.

"Oh nothing." They both said. Kagome came out.

"Sango can you help me pack."

"Sure…coming." Sango disappeared into the house. Miroku couldn't stop smiling.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" Miroku looked around if Shippo was there.

'Shippo must have gone with Kagome.' "So hehe you got some action with Kagome last night ha?" Miroku finally said.

"What no… how would you know that?" Inuyasha flushed and turned red.

"It's written all over your face man…your planning on mating her right?"

"Yeah I guess. I do love her." Inuyasha finally admitted.

"Wow you said that out loud, never heard you express your feelings." He came up to his ear.

"So was she good?" HE whispered.

"SHUT-UP!" Inuyasha screamed at him and almost hit him. Kagome finally finished packing and went to Inuyasha.

"Ready to go." He asked.

"Yeah let's go, bye guys."

"Bye." Everyone yelled.

"Come back soon." Shippo screamed as Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and jumped. The came to the well kissed goodbye and Kagome jumped into the well.

_A/N: Final chapter coming soon come on guys wat do u think? ;)_


	3. We're Not Done Yet

**We're Not Done Yet **

It has been three days since Kagome was gone. Inuyasha was so worried he could not stand still.

"If you're worried just go get her." Sango said.

"Alright I'm going." He disappeared into the woods.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The bell rang.

"Kagome would you like to eat somewhere with us?" One of her friends asked.

"Sure let's go." They walked out of the school. They were sitting and munching on burgers, when suddenly one of Kagome's friends said…

"So Kagome how's mister possessive?"

"Oh." She smiled thinking of that night. "He's good."

"Your still with him, you should be with Hojo." The second one said.

"No I really love him."

"What?" All three said.

"Oh I meant…" Kagome didn't know what to say, she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"We didn't know you were in love with him." The third friend said.

"Guys it's not a big deal."

"Did you do it yet?"

"What?" Kagome screamed while blushing nervously.

"Did you?" All three looked at her.

'Oh man should I tell them?'

"Um…yeah…I guess." She managed to say.

"You had sex?" The first one screamed. Kagome and the other two girls shushed her.

"Shut up are you crazy people could hear." Kagome snapped at her.

"You had sex?" She said quieter.

"Yes oh my god."

"How was it?" The second one said.

"What?" Kagome screamed.

'Oh god I want to get out of here.' She begged in her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kagome finally came home, she saw Inuyasha there. He shocked her. He was wearing a T-shirt and tight jeans. God he looked amazing in modern clothes.

"Hi Kagome." He hugged her.

"Why do you have those clothes on?" She barely managed to say.

"Oh I kind of got mine dirty, and your mom offered to wash them for me, she also bought me these weird clothes, there so tight."

"I'll bet… I mean yeah…" She accidentally dropped her book bag. He let her go and went behind her to get it. She turned around. He bend down. Her mouth dropped.

"God I want to grab that ass." She licked her lips. She didn't realize she was talking out loud, but she said it so low only his dog ears could of herd.

"What." He smiled and turned red.

"Oh nothing." She blushed.

"You want to do what to me?" She blushed deep red. Inuyasha smiled to himself. Kagome's grandpa called Inuyasha to him. Inuyasha turned around and walked to him. Kagome still couldn't believe how hot he looked in those clothes.

"Hunny close your mouth and stop drooling dinner in ready." Her mother walked by.

'Eeeeeeeek did mother see me looking at his ass, how embarrassing.' She blushed. They all ate. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't stop smiling at each other. After dinner they went up to Kagome's room. The others went out shopping. They were completely alone. Inuyasha sat on the bed with Kagome on his lap and passionately kissed her. They detached and Kagome licked her lips.

"Can you believe it has been 3 years since we met?" She told him while holding him closely.

"I've been wanting to ask you something." He looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Kagome I love you will you uh be my mate?" He suddenly said. She gasped at the thought.

"You mean marry you?" She almost screamed. "Yes!" She hugged him tight. She couldn't believe he asked her. He started kissing her and running his tongue through her lips. He laid her gently down on the bed. She started unzipping his jeans. She took them of and threw them on the floor.

'Wow mom actually made him wear boxers.' She thought. She took the end of his shirt and pulled it up to take it of. Inuyasha was kissing her neck now and working on her blouse. He managed to take all her clothes of and ran his nails all over her body stopping at places he liked most. He was now between her breasts sucking.

"Oh…your nails…they feel good." She moaned. He ran his fingers down her neck all the way to her sex. He rubbed it a little. Her breathing became extremely fast. Then suddenly he slipped his index finger inside. She gasped. He moved the finger back and forth and slipped another one it. She took a pillow that was on her bed and pressed it against her face.

"Oh god!" She screamed into the pillow as loud as she could but all that was heard was a little moan. He took his fingers out of her and licked them clean. He smiled at her and flipped her on her stomach. He ran his tongue from her neck to her as making her shiver. He gently lifted her hips so she could be on her knees while her face rested on the bed. He took his hands and spread her apart. He slipped his tongue on her second passage. He started moving his tongue up and down inside her squeezing her cheeks. She screamed as he rammed his hardness in her ass. He started moving back and forth. Kagome bucked into him. He put his fingers back inside her making circular motions while still riding in her ass. She cummed multiple times with load screams and fell on her stomach. Inuyasha fell on top of her both panting.

"We're not done yet." He whispered in Kagome's ear. He turned her on her back and picked up her legs. He spread them wide and put them on his shoulders. He slipped his ex inside her and moved as fast as he could. He was now breathing as fast as she. She moaned really loudly and squeezed the sheets violently with her and on either side. He came inside her and slipped himself out. Then quickly collapsed under the sheets breathing loudly. He looked at her with his amber eyes. They were finally together.

_A/N: Yay this is the end hope you guys enjoyed it …want more action read my story "Pleasure Yourself" hehe and REVEWS YES PLEASE REVIEW _


End file.
